Hold Me Until I Die
by ktfoo
Summary: Gaara dies in the arms of his lover. Oneshot Gaanaru, character death.


It would be so good to sleep.

It had been so long since he'd slept.

Gaara's muddled thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he felt his legs buckle. Going down, he knew this was the end.

He was going to die, here, alone, except for a cannibalistic venus fly trap and a person whose face he hadn't even seen.

_Isn't it strange?_ Gaara thought._ I'll never get the chance to see it. _

There was only dull pain now. His body was numb, not like the way it was numb when he was cold though._ Maybe dying won't be so bad…_

Slowly, Gaara laid down and closed his weary eyes.

---

"RRRAAAHHG!!!"

He _snapped._

He didn't even feel it coming, but the second the shock wore off, it happened.

Naruto screamed and lunged and the dark-clad assassins.

_Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god they killed Gaara they killed Gaara they killed Gaara they killed my Gaara oh god…oh god… Gaara…_

The Akatsuki had anticipated Naruto's strength, but not the Kyuubi's. Grinning madly, the Konoha nin rushed Zetsu and bit down hard- hard- into his shoulder. Zetsu was gone from sight instantly, but the Kyuubbi didn't need to use its eyes. Naruto followed the scent of the killer. Absently noting that the other Akatsuki was escaping, he paused and grabbed a few kunai.

The assassin fell, three kunai through his spine before he took another step.

Naruto used the last of his conscious moments to close his eyes, and relinquished all control to the demon inside him.

---

Naruto was alone. It was dark. Where was he? He didn't like it here, in the dark.

Wait. There was something beneath his feet. Wait- bare feet? Where was he, and why was he there not in uniform like always?

The ground wasn't quite solid. Sand- maybe he was on a beach, back on the coast of the Land of Waves?

No. Not a beach. No waves could be heard crashing against shore.

Very suddenly, he was surrounded by tiny points of light. Encompassed, Naruto could only stare in startled amazement. The black space around these stars began lightening- it was dawn. Naruto was surrounded by sand, and sky.

"Have you ever seen the sun rise in a desert?"

_Oh. I'm remembering._

Naruto turned, not in control of his actions. "Nope! But I guess I'm seeing it now…"

Gaara smiled and walked toward him. Together, they strolled across the cool ground towards the rising sun. Together, they watched as a thousand colors danced throughout the sky.

Together, they stretched out across the heating sand as the day began.

And when they kissed, making a wonder of their own to rival that of their surroundings, they both finally felt at home.

---

Gaara's right eye cracked open. He could tell this distinctly because whatever was going on, it was happening to his left. And he couldn't see it. Even with his most intimidating command-voice, though, his left eyelid wouldn't budge.

Through tremors in the floor, he could feel that two people were fighting.

The plant one from earlier- Zetsu? - flew over his head. _Well, then._

An orange mass followed. Gaara's right eye widened a bit.

"N-narut-to?" Damn, but his throat hurt. Damn, he was tired.

He wasn't so sure that he wanted to anymore, but Gaara closed his eyes a second time.

---

"I love you."

Shock shot through Naruto's body and his muscles tightened. He openly stared at the other boy. _Woah…_ Gaara's eyes, piercing as always, weren't lying. Naruto relaxed.

"I love you too," he replied softly while leaning in to nibble at the other boy's ear. Naruto always thought he'd be the first to confess, given Gaara's bad history with 'love.' But he certainly didn't mind this situation.

Gaara shifted a bit and held the blonde tighter. Naruto felt Gaara's face in his neck, felt hands weaving through his golden hair. Naruto smiled wide and pulled the redhead closer.

The world seemed perfect until Naruto felt Gaara's hot tears sliding down his neck.

"Gaara! What's wrong?!" The sand nin was shaking and clutching the blonde to his body.

"Gaara…" How could a confession of love upset a person so much? Gaara'd said it first, after all! Naruto's eyes widened and he stroked the sandy hair of the quivering boy next to him. It didn't show from practice, but Naruto was panicking. The shaking got worse and Gaara held him tighter.

_I-made-him-cry-what-did-Ido-whatdidIdo-whatdidI-_

A few words stopped the teen from hyperventilating on the spot. They were muffled against his tear-covered neck, but he could make them out.

"No one's ever told me they loved me before…"

---

Gaara was drifting off. _Not such a bad way to go… protecting the people… precious to me…_

He could no longer hear the battle around him. It was, in a strange way, peaceful.

_No wonder people like… falling asleep…_

Warmth. Warmth registered in the back of his mind. Why warmth? Weren't people supposed to get cold when they died?

Gaara felt himself get pushed to a semi-upright position. Arms were holding him up- arms? That couldn't be right.

Naruto?

"I'm here."

Wait… he hadn't spoken out loud. Or had he? Somehow Gaara couldn't remember.

"I'm so tired, Naruto. Can I sleep now?"

Blue eyes widened. "No! No Gaara you have to stay awake! You have to stay with me!"

Gaara smiled. He commanded his mouth to smile, at least. He couldn't quite tell if it worked. Sitting up was making it harder to sleep, though. Why was he smiling again?

"Naruto…" he whispered. Somehow one of his hands found the strength to hold Naruto as the blonde kept his head up.

"Naruto, it's okay. I'm going to die… I just want to know what it's like to sleep first…"

"NO! You are _not_ going to die, Gaara, and god_damn_it I'm not letting you sleep either!!"

The redhead slowly closed his eyes anyways, and leaned into the blonde. His blonde. His warm, friendly, caring blonde.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too Gaara… please don't leave me…"

Gaara smiled. This time he was sure it worked right.

"I'm glad you're here, Naruto…"

Tears ran down tanned cheeks and Naruto clung to his lover. "Gaara!"

"Watch the sun rise for me, okay?"

_Gaara…_

"Hold me till I go…please…"

_Don't go, Gaara…_

In the arms of his blonde, Sabaku no Gaara finally, finally, slept.


End file.
